


Malefica

by kymberlyblack



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mischief, all the sex, so many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymberlyblack/pseuds/kymberlyblack
Summary: Not much was known about the large groups of women calling themselves witches. But when the leader of a coven allows one of her students to study and be studied at the mansion, what will they find? Are witches mutants? Or are they something more? Follow along with Maeve as she navigates through the world of mutants, humans, and everything in-between.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“I do not like this,” Livius looked at Charles. “I like it more than I like the idea of another witch hunt though. I will let you study one of the sisters.”  
“Thank you,” Charles nodded his head. “Do you have one in mind?”  
“I do. But...” Livius paused. “The woman I am thinking of is a very talented witch. Powerful.”  
Charles locked eyes with the ancient woman. Not that she looked it though. Her appearance gave the illusion of a woman not a day over twenty.  
“Why do I feel as though you are withholding something from me?” he asked, a kind smile on his face.   
“I was around to watch the rise and subsequent fall of the Roman empire. I would wager there are a great many things I am withholding from you,” she smiled.  
“Regarding the girl,” Charles inclined his head at her. Her smile brightened.  
“You asked for a witch to study. I am giving you one. But know this, she is a sister. A coven member. Harm her, in any way, and you will feel the wrath of us all.”  
And with that, she was gone. Charles leaned back and a moment later Jean and Ororo entered.   
“How did it go?”   
“She has agreed to allow a witch, as they preferred to be called, come to the school.”  
“To think they still believe that's what they are,” Ororo shook her head.   
“There have been many documented cases of witchcraft throughout history. It makes sense in lieu of understanding genetic mutations, they were simply labeled witches. Demons. Serpents. All manner of vile hellspawn,” Charles smiled at the last part.  
“How amazing would it be to find a gene that has been passed down through the generations to this girl?” Jean offered.  
“Hank and I have been working on cataloging all of the known mutations or 'powers' these women claim to have. If it does stem from one gene, they very well may be the most powerful of all the mutants.”  
“Or the most delusional,” Ororo snorted.  
“That's not nice.”  
Everyone turned at the sound of my voice.

I had been watching them for a while now. Luvius warned me the headmaster here was a pretty strong telepath.  
“Who are you?”  
“Maeve,” I nodded, stepping out the corner. “Livius sent me to study here. And be studied.”  
“How did you get in?” Ororo snapped.  
“Like this,” I stepped into the shadows and then walked out behind them. “It's complicated if you don't understand magic.”  
They all spun around and I smiled.  
“It's teleportation,” Ororo crossed her arms and stared at me. I laughed.  
“You come from a line of witches,” I raised an eyebrow. “Not a very strong one, but I can feel it in you. It's why mother nature doesn't retaliate against you when decide to break natural law.”  
“Break natural law?” the redhead, Jean, looked at me puzzled.  
“Do you think bending the atmosphere to your will, creating weather spontaneously has no repercussions?”  
Everyone looked at me and I laughed.  
“For being 'people of science' you sure don't understand cause and effect very well. Last year you fought Apocalypse in the Sahara.”  
“We did,” Charles nodded.  
“Your blizzards,” I turned to look at Ororo. “Introduced massive amounts of moisture into the atmosphere. Unprecedented rainfall happened that year. Massive flooding occurred, sewage systems failed, bacteria and pathogens were introduced into the drinking water. Dysentery outbreaks are still happening. Do you want to know how many died from it?”  
“We didn't...” Jean tried to speak but I shook my head.   
“Ignorance is your excuse?” I shook my head, strands of my long hair coming loose from its braid. “Isn't that what you just claimed witches to be?”  
“It seems we have much to learn from one another,” Charles spoke up, attempting diplomacy.  
“I look forward to it,” I nodded. “But I believe you wanted to take some of my blood, for gene sequencing?”  
He looked at me for a moment, and I tapped my temple once.  
“Are you able to read my mind?”  
“Reading is far to easy a way to describe it. As I am sure you are aware. We call it the sight.”  
“Fascinating,” he smiled. “Would you follow me please?”

I smiled at Hank. He was completely covered in blue fur of varying degrees of light and dark.  
“You are staring,” I informed him.  
“I am very sorry,” he mused, removing another vial of my blood.  
“Expecting to see me in a pointy hat?”  
He snorted and nodded.  
“Something like that.”  
I smiled at his honesty.  
“I can feel you bursting with curiosity. Ask away, I am not easily offended.”  
He smiled and Charles began.  
“Are their male witches?” I tipped my head back and laughed.  
“No. Men cannot be witches. Any man with magic is either a god or the magic is not from our earth.”  
“What do you mean our earth?” Hank asked as he ran my blood through a machine.  
“Take your sorcerer supreme, Stephen Strange. He is powerful, but his magic isn't from here. It's from another dimension.”  
“And yours is not?”  
“No.”  
Hank removed the needle and I ran my pointer finger over the small prick, sealing it. He inspected it and turned to write something down.  
“A list of the supposed mutations I have?”  
“Yes.”  
“Alright, while Hank runs the tests I will show you to your room.”  
“When you are done, destroy anything left over. I will not have my blood used for any other reason.”  
Hank looked a little unnerved but nodded.  
“How old are you Maeve?” Charles asked as we walked through the cold halls. I knew we were underground, but did it have to be so unwelcoming? It was a sterile feeling, lifeless.  
“I turn 18 in three months.”  
“What will you do after you graduate?”  
I almost laughed. He wanted to know if I was going to go to college. Or get a job.   
“I am not allowed to discuss certain things with anyone outside of the coven, and this is one of them.”  
He was silent as we entered the elevator to take us up.   
“Not that I expect this of you, but occasionally the school experiences disturbances. Should you choose to engage any...”  
“I am only allowed to defend,” I smiled softly down at him. “Are you expecting trouble?”  
“Always,” his mouth twitched a little.  
“I can set wards if you like,” I offered as the doors opened. We were accosted with several people waiting. Ororo and Jean. Another redhead holding a baby, standing next to a mountain of a man with dark hair and thick mutton chops. He was also holding a baby. A man with a visor covering his eyes was near Jean.   
“What the hell is she?” a very muscular man stepped forward, metal claws slipping down between his knuckles.   
“Logan!” Charles barked at him, but he was already crouching down. I raised an eyebrow at him.   
He snarled and stepped forward.  
“Sit boy,” I pointed to the floor and his body did as I told it. He squatted on his haunches. He tried to fight it, he was strong. But not strong enough.  
The big guy let out a deep laugh.   
“This is Maeve,” Charles wheeled out. “She is the witch I invited to the school. This one is Logan.”  
I looked at this Logan man and with a flick of my hand, he was standing again. He took a step towards me and I smiled closing the gap. I put my face so close to his my lips were almost touching his. I lightly ran my hands up his muscular arms, raising the little hairs as I went. Seduction for witches was like swimming was to fish. It was natural.   
“Make another move towards me and I'll have you crawling on all fours behind me for the duration of my stay here.”  
He made a noise in his throat and I smiled.  
“Oh my god!” someone watching exclaimed. I backed off turning to Charles.   
“Shall we go?”  
He nodded and turned his wheelchair to the right. I followed behind him, the little group following at a safe distance. As we neared the front door, I felt my familiar call out to me. I sighed and went to the door.  
“How do you feel about pets?” I asked, pulling the heavy door in. Standing on the cement steps was a midnight black bighorn ram. He was almost six feet in length and tipping the scales around 320 pounds. He bleated at me once and walked in, his hooves clicking on the wooden floor.  
“What the hell is that?” visor man's mouth was slightly open.  
“This is my familiar, Altus.”  
“That's a lot of mutton,” the big guy smiled, baring his elongated canines. Altus looked at him and lowered his head, pawing at the ground once in a warning.  
“I wouldn't taunt him if I was you,” I warned.   
“What's he going to do? Head butt me to death?” the big guy laughed.  
“No, although that would hurt.”  
“You aren't going to tell me?”  
“Can't,” I smiled.   
“There are some things Maeve isn't allowed to discuss her...magic,” Charles was trying. “Jean, would you mind escorting her to her room?”  
She nodded and moved forward and so did Logan. The big guy handed the baby over to Jean.   
“We'll take her up.”  
I saw the power play immediately and grinned. If that's the way they wanted to play it. I let them lead me up, Altus keeping pace with me as I walked. As soon as we left the stairs the bigger one grabbed my neck and pushed me into the nearest wall. His grip was tight, his claws drawing pinpricks of blood.  
“I don't give a shit what you think you are,” he snarled. “You fuck with me or my family and I'll tear your throat out.”  
“Goes double for me,” Logan snarled.  
“I accept your terms,” my voice was even. Calm. “And add a few of my own. If you attempt to harm me or my familiar, I will retaliate. If you attempt to cause me or my familiar pain, strife, sorrow, or in any way make our lives harder, either by your own actions or by proxy. I will retaliate. Do you accept?”  
He looked at me, tightening his grip more. I swallowed once but showed him no pain.  
“If you do not let go I will assume you mean to harm me,” I raised an eyebrow at him. I felt the heat begin to radiate through my skin. It heated up quickly and I watched as he struggled to keep his hand on my neck as it burned him. He pulled away suddenly, shaking it.  
“Are we in agreement? No mutual fuckery?”  
“Yeah,” Logan nodded. The other one simply walked away. “Victor agrees too.”  
“Perfect. Where is my room?”  
He nodded and walked me down the hall to a small room. He punched in a code and opened it. I walked in, sighing. It looked like a hotel room. I would have to do something about that.  
“Many thanks,” and with a wave of my hand the door slammed shut.

I had been here for almost a month and the moon was nearing full.  
“Charles,” I asked, stepping into his office.  
“Maeve,” he startled some. “I thought we agreed to use doors only.” I realized my mistake and stepped back out and into the hallway. I knocked on the door, not something I was used to.  
“Come in,” he sounded amused.  
“I am sorry I forgot Professor. I will do better.”  
“It is alright. What can I do for you?”  
“The moon is nearly full and I have some things I must take care of. May I use the forest behind the school?”  
His eyebrows came down.   
“What for exactly?”  
“The moon is very important in potion-making. I have some that I have been brewing for weeks. I cannot complete them if I cannot be under the full moon.”  
“Is this something that needs to be done in secret?” he asked.  
“No,” I laughed. “This is just potions. You could combine the ingredients in the same manner as I follow every step, and it would still not work for you.”  
“Would you be averse to having someone observe?”  
“Do they mind nudity?” His eye got wide and I grinned.  
“I will wear underwear,” I offered. “Perhaps we could work up to the nudity.”  
He coughed to clear his throat and nodded.  
“No more than three please, I do need to concentrate while I word.”  
“Of course. The woods are free for you to use, carefully.”  
I nodded and turned to leave before I stopped and turned back around. I wasn't sure how to go about asking him this, so I just did it.  
“Does this school allow carnal relations?” I watched as shock and several other emotions crossed his face before he reigned it in.  
“I can not control what happens between adults,” he began. “And teenagers will do as they do, but we do try and educate them on the consequences. Is there someone here who has caught your attention?”  
“Oh, no. I will keep that separate from here. I was just curious.”  
“How does it work where you were previously going?”  
I took a seat. This might take a while.  
“As long as everyone is consenting, and the age is appropriate, sex is encouraged. We take trips three times a month into a city to practice and slate our...carnal desires.”  
“Is this part of your magic?” he asked, hands tented. He wasn't being gross, as some men could be. His interest was academic.   
“Sort of. Seduction, sex, it's something we are all born with. It is also a very powerful tool in magic. Sex...especially an orgasm. I need to start over. Magic is about intention. Then comes will. You have to have the will to make your intentions come true.”  
He nodded, following me.  
“Next comes energy. Sex releases a lot of energy. An orgasm especially. So if you've got something big you want to do, cast it while having sex. Contrary to popular belief, Mount Vesuvius erupted when a witch who was caught and forced into prostitution at the local Lupanar had enough. She seduced the man who caught her and while he was riding her, she used the energy they were creating to kill him and the rest of her abusers. Instead, she destroyed the city and killed roughly 16,000 people.”  
Charles lifted an eyebrow at me.   
“I use to think it was a witch urban legend, one to remind us to keep ourselves in check. Except I read the accounts. Several witches were in that Lupanar. And more in the countryside.”  
“So sexual magic is your strongest magic?” he asked. I shook my head.  
“For some. Witchcraft has its specializations, I suppose. Some witches are extremely gifted in the erotic arts. It all depends on what you gravitate towards naturally.”  
“And what do you gravitate towards?” I frowned at him then.   
“Nothing, and everything. That is the issue. Witches have all kinds of talents, but one always stands out more than others. Erotics, healing, the sight, something. But I am pretty much average with all of them.”  
“Livius said you were powerful,” Charles smiled. I felt one tug onto my lips as well.   
“She believes in me.”  
“And so do I. You will find what you are looking for Maeve.”  
I nodded, realizing something. I liked it here. I liked the Professor. I hadn't thought I would, it was so different here than where I came from. I had never spent much time around men, not in this sense anyway. I had never had a deep conversation with one of them. The coven didn't prohibit relationships with them exactly, but we were not exposed to them.   
“I like you,” I told him nodding.   
“Well, I am glad to hear that,” he smiled, bemused.  
“I wasn't sure what to expect, we aren't exposed to men for very long in the academy. We use them to practice our seduction techniques, for stress relief and magic exploration. You are the first man I've ever had a true conversation with.”  
“I hope I was able to provide a good experience.”  
“You were wonderful. Thank you.”  
“I am here for you Maeve, whenever you have need of me.”  
I smiled and got up when he asked me,  
“Maeve, do you know who your father is?”  
I stopped dead and flittered my eyes over to him.  
“He...he killed my mother when she told him she was a witch. Said she was one of those mutant freaks. Livius took me in.”  
“Where is he?”  
“Dead, or wishing he was I suppose.”  
I left his office, walking instead of traveling or teleporting, as they called it. I was in the hallway when I heard muffled crying, and the sounds of a fight. I door slammed open as I walked towards it. Inside was a boy, he was laying on top of a girl. Her pants were down, shirt and bra lifted up. She saw me and cried out for help. I grabbed him and threw him into the hallway, making sure he stayed where I put him. The girl got up and I helped her get her clothes back in order. She began to sob and I held her, even as the boy in the hallway began screaming for help.  
“What is going on?” I heard voices and pulled away from her.   
“Please,” she grabbed my wrist and I smiled down at her. Eyes red and swollen from crying, mouth bleeding. I felt anger welling in me.   
“Maeve?” Charles called from out in the hallway. “What is the meaning of this?”  
I walked out, the girl holding my shirt from behind.  
“This boy was in the middle of raping her,” I looked at Charles who was flanked by Hank, Logan, Jean, and Scott. I could feel Victor, and his wife, Roslyn on my left.   
Charles looked at the girl and then to me.   
“This is not how we do things here,” his voice commanding. “He will be punished, but by the law.”  
I held his eyes for a moment before nodding. I let the boy go, watched as he slowly slid down the wall. He smirked at me and I was on him in an instant. I felt the temperature drop around us, the lights began to dim. I put my hand on his throat and lifted him off his feet.  
“Consider yourself lucky boy,” I whispered, knowing it sounded like a thousand voices in one. My coven was with me. “I would have flayed your penis, peeled the flesh off it and rolled it in salt, before removing it and serving it to you.”  
He was shaking, tears pouring down his face. I could smell urine. The lights went back to normal and the chill was gone. My voice snapped back to its normal pleasant tone. I removed my hand and stepped back.  
“But since you are not mine to punish,” I held my hands up. “I shall not lay a single finger on you.”  
He began crying harder, whispering stop over an over. I grinned.  
“Get him to the medical wing. Scott call the police,” Charles followed after Hank, who had picked the boy up. Jean moved over to the girl who was still holding me from behind.  
“Thank you,” she whispered to me. I turned around and she buried her face into my chest. I pat her head gently.  
“It was nothing little sister,” I kissed the top of her head, spreading comfort through my lips. She looked up at me.  
“What if he comes back,” she didn't think he would, I could tell. But she asked it anyway.   
“If you are ever in danger, or frightened, call my name. I will hear you, no matter where I am.”  
“Maeve,” she whispered, rolling it around in her mind.   
“Be strong little sister,” I stepped away and she nodded, chin up. But her lip was quivering some. I sighed, this girl was no older than thirteen.  
“Altus,” I called and he came walking out of thin air. The girl looked at him, eyes wide. “This is my familiar Altus,” I introduced them. He walked forward and gently butted his head against her leg. She put her hand on his horns and smiled. “He will watch over you for the night. See that no harm comes to you.”  
He bleated once and she grinned.  
“Take care of him, Kaitlyn,” I nodded as Jean steered her away.  
“What did you do to him?” I turned to see Roslyn looking at me.  
“I gave him something he was missing,” I replied.  
“What?”  
“Empathy. It won't be so easy for him to harm others now.”  
She nodded and looked at me then, bright blue eyes clear.  
“Something is wrong with my son,” she began and Victor cut her off.  
“Don't tell her shit.”  
But she ignored him in favor of me.  
“He isn't gaining weight,” she blinked. “He barely moves or makes noise. We run dozens of tests..I'm. I'm scared.”  
“I will look at him,” I offered. If I couldn't figure it out, then I could summon someone who could. Victor snarled and I looked at him.  
“Even if we didn't have an agreement in place, I would never harm your son,” I admonished him.  
“I met a witch once who ate kids,” he growled.  
“Did you kill her?” I asked.  
“No.”  
“You should have. Some magic is forbidden for a reason.”  
I followed after her, letting my mind wander. I entered the room behind her and immediately understood a few things. The babies began cooing. I entered and looked to Roslyn and Victor for permission. She nodded. I carefully scooped up the weaker one, Hank.  
“Hello little one,” I spoke to him. “You do not like this room do you?”  
His big blue eyes gazed at me as he smiled.  
“His color is coming back,” Roslyn was at my side. “What did you do?”  
“My magic is shielding him. Someone has tampered with this room. I can feel magic in here. Hungry magic.”  
I handed him over to her and he laughed.  
“Have you ever had any conflicts with other magical beings?” I asked, looking around. The strong twin James, held his arms up as I walked by his crib. I plucked him up and moved around. We did a circle and I stopped at Hank's crib. James let out a little cry, almost a howl.  
“I think you're right,” I agreed with him. I handed him carefully to Victor. I pulled the mattress up, flipping it over. Nothing. I tossed it aside and climbed underneath. I brought light to my hand and looked carefully. Nothing as well. I got up and looked around and saw it. It was crawling along the floor, away from where I had just been.  
“Got you,” I launched for it, a spider the size of a small mouse. He made an angry clicking noise and scuttered away but I wasn't having it. I hit the ground and slithered after him, having changed into a death adder to track the little bastard. He raced under the other crib and I followed, gaining until I was able to snap him up in my jaws. I blew out of the snake to my natural form, tipping the crib over and making a mess. But I had it.  
“This,” I gasped, out of breath. I hadn't been a snake in a long time. “Is the reason for Hank's decline. He has been feeding off him. Sucking his energy, his life force.” The spider screeched and tried to get out of my hand. I squeezed it tighter and it stopped, letting its legs go limp.   
“How did it get in here?” Victor asked, jaw tight.  
“Someone has cursed your son,” I looked down at spider for a moment before ripping it in half and tipping its body to my mouth. I swallowed its blood and closed my eyes.   
“Madelyne Pryor,” I could see her clearly in my mind. This was her curse. “The Goblin Queen.”  
She wasn't the queen of the goblins. I have met the queen and she would do nothing like this.   
“Scott's ex-wife?” Roslyn asked.  
“Change rooms,” I licked my lips to catch the rest of the blood. “Hank will start feeling better quickly.”  
“Why would she do this?” Roslyn asked out loud.  
“Maybe she thought the twins were Scott and Jean's?” Logan offered.   
“Do they watch them often?” I asked.  
“Once a week, so Victor and I can go out on a date,” Roslyn looked crestfallen.  
“There was a lot of hate and resentment in that curse,” I ran my tongue over my teeth to get the taste to go away quicker. “I'm assuming the divorce was messy?”  
Victor snorted.  
“It was a fucking train wreck,” he nodded, walking towards me to hand me, James. I accepted the baby with a strange look at him. Moments ago he watched me like a hawk and now he turned his back on me while I was holding his babe.   
“Well something should be done about her,” I smiled down at James, who was chewing on some of my long brown hair. “I can set wards to protect them, and to let us know if she comes near the mansion.”  
“What would you do?” Roslyn was looking at me, eyes angry.  
“Kill her,” I hummed, rocking slightly from foot to foot. “Thou shall not suffer a corrupt sorceress to live.”  
“Sorceress,” Logan asked.  
“A woman who's magic comes another dimension. A false witch.”  
“Touchy subject?” Victor asked, looking at me again.  
“No, do as ye will. But most of them end up on the wrong side of things. The power is too much for them.”  
“How do I find her?” he asked me.  
“I can scry for her,” I nodded. “You'll want to take some precautionary measures. I am finishing up brewing some things that might be helpful when you go against her.”  
“Potions?” Victor laughed.  
“You want to be able to see through the illusions she no doubt has cast around her home? Or the traps she has set?”  
“Let her help you,” Roslyn mumbled.  
“I could always accompany you,” I offered. “I haven't hunted in months.”


	2. Chapter 2

The wards set around her home were pathetic. I was able to break them with the least amount of effort.   
“She knows we have broken through her protection spell,” I spoke quietly as I walked up the driveway. The sound of my heels crunching on the gravel the only sounds to be heard.   
“Maeve,” I smiled when Madelyne's voice reached me on the wind.   
“Yes Madelyne?” I asked as I kept walking. I was feeling out her power, realizing a few things quickly. She reeked of demonic energy, she was alone and she was aware of my companions. I whispered to them, letting them know they were not going unnoticed and to use caution.   
“Why have you come? I've done nothing to your coven,” she asked, walking out of the thick night. I inclined my head at her, a measure of respect she really didn't deserve.   
“You cursed one in my home,” I informed her. “I can not let that go unchecked.”  
“I have not,” but her words dropped away quickly. “You are at the school.”  
“Yes,” I nodded, slowly moving around her. “You know attacking mortals unprovoked is illegal.”  
“They are mutants,” She snapped, her red hair coming lose of the bun. She was losing control.  
“Not magic,” I shook my head. “Babies, Madelyne.”  
“And you have come to punish me?” she tipped her head back and laughed. “You have not even ascended yet.”  
“And yet I was sent, what does that tell you about my abilities?” She looked at me then, eyes squinting, assessing.   
It was then, when her focus was entirely upon me that Victor launched at her, having been trailing behind me, shrouded by my magic. I stood back, not interfering but keeping a watchful eye just in case she opted to demonic trickery.   
Roslyn joined and I issued a warning softly.   
“Do not bite her, who knows what foulness runs through her veins.”  
They didn't acknowledge but neither took after her with their fangs. Logan came to stand on the side of me.  
“Can we kill her?” he asked.  
“Not easily,” I mused. I clicked my tongue twice and Altus appeared. Victor and Roslyn had eased up, leaving Madelyne a bloodied ruin on the ground. But she still took breath.  
“Why won't this bitch die?” Victor roared at me.  
“Because she isn't entirely mortal.”  
“Then how do we kill her?” Roslyn looked at me. I smiled and motioned for them to stand back. I glanced over to Altus and grinned.  
“Hungry?” he bleated just once before he began to shift into his true form. I watched him as he elongated and his head began to split into two.  
“What the fuck is that!?” Logan snarled next to me as he watched with mounting horror as Altus came into his form.  
“He's showing off for you, he normally doesn't take this long to shift,” I grinned at my old friend. He shook and he was done. Where one was a ram now stood a Chimera. At the front was the head of the ram and the head of a lion. His tail was a constantly twitching anaconda. He stood many feet taller than Victor, roughly the size of a school bus. Saliva drooled from both of his front heads as he moved closer to Madelyne.  
“I would move,” I looked to Victor and then to Roslyn. They wasted no time in quickly retreating back to where I stood with Logan.  
“Hmm,” Altus growled out, his voice an impossibly deep growl. “You always give me the mostly tasty snacks Maeve.”  
“Only the best for you my friend,” I smiled at him. His eyes shown for a moment before he pounced on her, ripping her flesh and devouring her soul as he did.   
“Altus is a Chimera,” I returned to the previous question. “Devourer of flesh and soul. A being from long before man roamed the earth.”  
“And that's your pet?” Logan asked, looking at me. I laughed.  
“Altus isn't my pet. He is my familiar. We are bonded, partners.”  
“But you control him,” Roslyn looked at me.  
“Yes and no. Our will is the same. But I do not control his every action.” They did not look happy and I felt my skin prickle at what that meant.  
“Do not be foolish enough to think you could beat him,” I looked at Victor as I walked towards Altus.   
“I'd give it a go,” he smiled, showing his canines.  
“And you would die.”  
“Would you like me to kill them?” Altus was licking the chops of his lion mouth, while the ram spoke.  
“Pay them no mind,” I shot him a glare. He smiled. “Would you mind purging the area? The crows are already on the way.”  
“Of course,” he nodded once.  
“We need to leave, Altus will deal with the clean up.” I didn't really give them an option. It was clear Altus was looking to fight and that didn't bode well for any of the ferals I was with.   
“What is he going to do?”  
“Burn it.”  
“How?” Roslyn asked, walking next to me. I pointed back just as Altus let loose a torrent of flame from his mouths.  
“Holy shit,” Logan muttered and Victor's brow lifted some.  
“I can assure you there is nothing holy about Altus,” I laughed. The rest of the walk was quiet as we reached the strange plane. I was fine to travel but everyone insisted this was the best way. It took so much longer but I went with the flow.  
“How did it go?” the large, metal man stood as we neared the plan.  
“She won't bother us again,” Roslyn smiled kindly up at him and I watched with interest. She was deliberately withholding what happened from him. They all did.  
“Where did your goat go?” he looked at me, brow down in concern. His Russian accent wasn't the heaviest I had heard, but it was still very noticeable. “Do you need help looking for it?”  
“Thank you,” I grinned. “But he knows his way home.”  
His brow lowered even more and he opened his mouth but then closed it and shook his head.  
I took my seat and closed my eyes, resting. The plane took off and I did my best to pretend I didn't feel eyes on me.  
“Are you afraid of flying?” I didn't need to see to know who I was talking to me.   
“I am not a fan of it,” I responded to Colossus without opening my eyes.   
“It is very safe,” he offered.  
“My way is much safer.”  
“What a broom?” Victor barked out and I opened my eyes to look at him.  
“Victor that was uncalled for!” Colossus looked over at him. He grinned and I shook my head.   
“He's just trying to get a rise out of me, he's spoiling for a fight.”  
“Pah!” Colossus shook his head. “You have wife and children to think of!”  
I felt it, the spark of anger that set Creed off. He was out of his belt before Colossus was even vaguely aware he was in trouble. I grabbed him and put him just outside the mansion and came back to my exact seat just as Victor smashed into his empty seat.  
“What the fuck!” he roared. “Where did he go?”  
“He's back at the mansion,” I smiled. “Probably a bit confused, standing on the front lawn.”  
“Bitch!” he swore at me.  
“Want to go hunt?” I asked, standing up and taking my jacket off. “I have a few forms suited to it, you can decide.”  
He looked at me for a few seconds.   
“Like the snake?”  
“Yes. I have mastered only a few, it's a very physical magic.”  
“How many? Can you change them quickly?” he was rolling his neck, eyes fluttering closed.  
“Do you intend to hunt me?” I grinned. These ferals were far more fun than I had originally thought. Especially him. His energy was wonderful to bask in, like licking a battery. It revved me up.  
“Victor,” Roslyn gently called to him and I felt him reign it in. I was sad to see it go, but mystified by how easily she was able to calm him. I watched him go to her, cradle her to him and kiss her. They broke apart after a few moments and he looked over at me.  
“Your big dick energy has left me with an itch to scratch,” I smiled saucily and blinked out of the plane. I walked down the streets of Moscow, looking for someone in particular. A nine foot five powerhouse to keep me company for the night.   
I knew it was frowned upon, but he was a positively delicious lay and his energy rivaled Victors.  
“Well now,” a deep, baritone voice grumbled out behind me. “Come to see me again? I'm going to start thinking you like me.”  
I turned and smiled up at him.  
“Of course I like you,” I started laying it on thick and he grinned behind his helmet, feeling the need I poured into him. He groaned and shivered.  
“That's how badly I need you,” I purred, closing the distance between us slowly, swinging my hips. “I'm aching for you.”  
His breathing began to shallow until he was nearly panting.   
“Prove it,” he growled out, reaching to pull me to him. “Drop the magic.”  
“Is this magic?” I giggled, taking one of his large hands and gently sliding it down the front of my pants, into my underwear so he could feel my slickness.  
“Fuck,” he snarled, pushing me up against the wall. “Take us somewhere or I'm going to bend you over in this alley.”  
I began to laugh at his eagerness but it was cut off when he slipped a finger inside me.  
“So tight,” he began pumping it in and out at brutal pace, one that he knew I enjoyed immensely.   
“Not laughing now,” he snarled, as his other hand groped my breast hard. If I had been mortal, I would be in a great amount of pain, if not dead.  
“You cumming already?” he teased, feeling my walls fluttering. I mewled for him, begged him to not stop, gasped his name as he worked me through my first orgasm.   
“You need another one before I get inside you?” he asked, slowly moving that talented hand of his.   
“I'm ready, but I can't feel my legs,” I smiled as I met his eyes. The sex, his energy, it was making my head fuzzy. Like I was drunk. He laughed and ripped my pants at the zipper, reaching in to grab my underwear and give a rough pull, ripping them as well.  
“How you want it?” he asked, pulling his pants down to reveal himself. He stroked it a few times and I caught a glimmer of his mind. I turned around, pressing my hands against the building and presenting my shapely rump to him.  
“Read my mind,” he didn't waste any time slipping into me. I screamed, as I did every time I took him. He gripped my hips and set to getting his now. I had to use magic to heal myself as we did this, but there was nothing like him. He charged me in a way no one had ever done before in my life. I felt like I could level cities with a single whisper.   
“FUCK!” he roared, reaching down out to grab a handful of my long hair. His nails scraped my scalp as he tugged hard.  
“Maeve,” he groaned my name out. “Fuck Maeve. I want to take my helmet off. Block me.”  
I sighed internally. Creating a bubble around us would mean I had to give up on the spell I was currently working in favor of him.   
“Alright,” I managed to get out. He pulled out and spun me quickly, planting his lips on mine, something he had never done before. In fact I had never seen him without his helmet. I worked my spell, eyes closed to concentrate.  
He held me to him tight as he slid back up into me. I moaned loudly into his mouth. He finally let my lips go as he slammed up into me.  
“Look at me Maeve,” he begged and I opened my eyes. The second they met, I felt his energy change. He lost his rhythm and I knew he was close. I hastened it, wanting to get away as quickly as I could. He pulled out and finished over the wall and ground.  
“Many thanks,” I forced a smile and left before he could say anything. 

“What troubles you?” Livius stepped down into the hot spring as I rested.  
“I had a strange experience with a man today,” I looked over to her, long hair piled on top of her head, held in place by a hair stick. It was nearly a mirror image of mine.  
“This is your large mutant, yes? How many times have you bed him?”  
“Over a dozen,” I sighed, feeling her shock.  
“A dozen? Maeve, you know better. They get attached.”  
“If you could only feel his energy, you would not be so quick to chastise me.”  
“Perhaps. Tell me, what happened?”  
“He begged me to look at him and when I did, his energy spiked in a way I have never felt. It was searing, suffocating. But powerful.”  
“It sounds like your man is falling in love with you.”  
I felt dread sink into my stomach.  
“It happens to us all, was bound to happen to you as well. You know how emotional men are.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Let me read your energy,” she motioned me closer and I stood and walked to her. I held my hand up and she mimicked me. She gasped and pulled her hand away.  
“This is the first you've felt this from him?” she shook her hand like she was trying to get rid of the feeling. I commiserated, I was stuffed with it.  
“Yes.”  
“He is not falling, he is in love with you. Desperately. It's powerful. How did you not notice this?”  
“I have never felt it from him before, it's always been...” and then I closed my eyes. His helmet. The one designed to keep things out. It must also keep things inside. I felt Livius move into my mind and see.  
“You can not see him again,” she nodded. “A razors edge you walk now. His love can quickly turn to hate or worse, obsession.”  
I nodded.   
“I will not see him again.”

“Maeve?” I turned to see the Professor wheeling out of the french doors and onto the patio. “Are you alright?”  
It was quarter of three in the morning here, and the moon was glorious as she neared full.   
“I'm not sure,” I whispered.  
“Would you like to talk about it?”  
“I am not sure you would understand, not without judgment.”  
He wheeled closer until his knees bumped against my thighs and looked at me, his brown eyes warm and kind.  
“Try me.”  
I told him about my mutant man, about what I use him for and why. And what transpired the last time I had seen him.   
“Does his love for you scare you?”  
I snorted. I was afraid of very few things on this earth, and none of them were men.  
“Then why do you run from it?”  
“Witches do not fall in love, you know this. I've told you.”  
“You said there was no rule against it. What about this situation is really bothering you?”  
“I feel like a fool,” I grumbled. “I fed him more and more of me all the while he was harboring deeper feelings. Had I known I would have put an end to it. Now who knows what will happen.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“This feeling, his energy, it clings to my skin. It's hot and tight and so horribly suffocating. It feels like it is trying to throttle me. And it is simply his feelings for me.”  
“It is not your fault,” Charles reached out and gently pat my knee. “You cannot control the feelings of others.”  
I gave him a look and he laughed.  
“It is also not your responsibility. He has developed these feelings, they are his to deal with. And in no way do you have to return any of what he feels. There is no guilty party here.”  
“Are you so sure? I poured need into him, raw and powerful.”  
“Sexual desire is not love. You could pour every ounce of lust and need you could muster into someone and it would not make them love you.”  
I nodded, thinking it over. The guilt I felt began to wash a way, little by little. I may have used him, but I never gave any indication my feelings ran further than physical touch. He made the choice to love me. I did not owe him anything. He was not entitled to my love simply because I gave him my body.  
“Thank you Charles. You are a good friend.”  
“Anytime Maeve.”

“Is she back now?” Roslyn looked to Victor who just returned to their room.  
“Yeah,” he nodded.  
“What's wrong?”  
“Smelled weird. Worried. It's faint but it was there.”  
“Is she alright?” Roslyn's brow pinched. Victor smiled and moved forward to gently kiss it.  
“She was with the professor,” and then he chuckled.   
“What?”  
“I was listening from a open window on the upper level, but I wasn't alone.” Roslyn looked up at him and gently punched his chest.  
“Well, who was it?”  
“Metal guy.”  
“Colossus? He was eavesdropping?”  
“And peeping, caught his scent first and then spied his shiny ass peeking over the garden at them.”  
“I wonder why?”  
“That's an easy one, didn't you smell him back on the plane? He's got a stiffy for her.”


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to the feeling of unease all around me. My wards had not gone off, I myself was fine and unmolested. But it was in the air. I sat up, reaching over to grab my black silk and lace nightgown. I was not fond of wearing anything to bed, but since I had moved in here, I kept one close. The school had rules about nudity.   
I opened my door, trying to follow the feelings. It may very well be nothing, someone could simply be projecting their feelings loudly. As most mortals do. As I walked down the hallways, I absentmindedly felt out to the dreams of those slumbering around me. It was not invasive, I simply chased away any nightmares. It was an old habit, one we did routinely for one another in my coven. Unless of course the dream had a feel of magic around it. Then you watched and intervened only if necessary.   
As I rounded the corner I found Victor in the hallway. He was looking out the window.  
“You're the one causing all of this..unrest,” I smiled at him as I approached. I almost said emotional overflow. But that would not have gone well.   
“What the fuck is that?” he pointed outside and I walked over to the window to take a look. In the yard was the Professor, Colossus and Logan. They were standing beneath an old maple tree. On closer inspection I could see the inside of the tree glowing red. My heart began to beat louder as I stepped into the shadows quickly and out by the tree. I raced over to it, ignoring the cries of the men behind me.   
The heart of the tree was burning, there was one opening, sliced and gored in the center where I could see the flames licking out of. This was bad.  
“Who woke first?” I called, laying my hand on the wide trunk. This poor old tree.   
“What?”  
“Which one of you woke first?” I stopped the fire, but the tree was beyond hope. It was dying, slowly and painfully. As do all things when their hearts died. I walked back to them, looking them over.  
“This was an omen, someone has ill intentions towards whomever woke first.”  
“How do you know someone didn't burn this tree for you?” Logan asked.  
“No one burnt this tree,” I shook my head. “It burnt itself. Sacrificed itself to let whomever woke first that bad tidings are coming for them. Despite everything you mortals do to her, the earth loves you very much. And for a tree of this age...it means very bad things to come.”  
“The tree lit itself on fire?” Logan looked puzzled.  
“Nature has it's own magic.”  
“Never helped us out before,” he mused.  
“Because you never had a witch here before. This tree knew I would hear it's cry. Understand what it was telling me. It loves the person dearly,” and I found my eyes moving towards the professor.  
“I played in this tree as a child,” he was looking at it with new eyes. “All the children over the years have played in it.”  
“You woke first,” I watched him carefully. His brown eyes were sad as he gazed upon the once mighty tree.  
“I did. I had a weight on my chest, a feeling of dread.”  
A small seed came slowly drifting down, spinning lazily. I lifted my hand up and watched as it fell gently into the palm of my hand. It was a good sign. I walked over and put the seed in Charles's hand, before closing his fingers around it.  
“This is from the tree,” I whispered. “Keep it with you always, and when we have sorted out the fiends behind all of this, plant it.”  
He nodded, opening his palm to look at the seed.  
“Are all trees like this?” Colossus asked with his thick russian accent, looking around at the forest.  
“They have the capacity to be,” I smiled at him. “But it takes time. And some trees are better known for it than others. You would never see a willow sacrifice itself for any reason. They are selfish and more apt to assist in hurting than helping.”  
I clicked my tongue twice and Altus appeared. He looked at the tree and back to me.   
“Whom?” his deep voice rolled out, startling everyone but myself.  
“The professor,” I knew he understood my worry. I cared for the professor, he was a friend. And this did not bode well for him. “Do not leave his side, not for any reason. Even if I am in mortal peril, promise me you will stay with him.”  
His eyes widened and for a moment I thought he would refuse.  
“For you,” he nodded his head and walked slowly over to the professor.  
“What about you?” Colossus was looking at me, or I assumed he was. His entire body was chromed over. Even his eyes.  
“I am a witch,” I smiled softly at his concern. “I am hard to kill, harder still to keep dead. I have my coven to assist me. But none of you can feel magic as I do. As Altus can.”  
“I think we need to have a conversation, all of us, about what kind of attacks we could be facing.”  
I nodded.

I was dressing in my room when I felt something enter. I turned my head to see who.  
“Livius,” I acknowledged her as I finished.   
“You have had your fun here, now it is time to go,” her face was stern. Tight.   
“I cannot,” I sighed, slipping on my other heel. “An omen appeared here last night, naming the professor as the target of ill tidings. I cannot simply run away when they need me most.”  
“You owe them nothing, they are not kin nor kind,” her dark eyes were sharp. “This is my word.”  
“Then I contest your word,” I snapped back. What was happening right now? She had pulled all of her magic in so tightly, I could not feel her. Every time I gently reached out with my magic it was like getting your hand slapped for trying to steal a cookie.   
“You wouldn't dare,” she hissed,” the room dimming as her anger poured out. “You have not yet ascended, I could have your magic bound.”  
“You would cripple me because I contest to breaking an oath I swore?” I was absolutely terrified. Livius was one of the strongest witches in the world currently. But she was more well known for her cool head and ability to see both sides. It was why she was called upon so often to pass judgment.   
“There is more at work here than you can see,” her voice was like ice. “You have allowed your dalliances with these mortals to dull your senses. You killed a sorceress without the consent of this coven, broke the rule of lust and allowed a man to fall in love with you. And now you have given an oath to protect these mortals, without speaking to any of the eternal mothers.”  
I watched in mounting horror as the realization dawned on me. This was not Livius. Not anymore. The reason I could not feel her as she entered was because she was dead. It was her corpse before me.   
“You sound as Livius did,” I began, carefully working a spell as I spoke. “Look as she did. But you do not have her knowledge, nor her memories.”  
“I am superior to her and you,” it hissed out. “I surpassed your wards without hesitation. Killed your mistress and you were none the wiser.”  
“Do you know who I am corpse walker?” I asked, a slow smile spreading over my lips. I may not have ascended yet, and I may not shine in any of the traditional magics, but there was a magic I was I always felt natural in. One Livius and other eternal mothers kept secret.  
“Unascended,” it hissed. “Unassigned. Unworthy.”  
“I am Maeve,” I began, letting the spell out. “The Corpsemaker. The Fleshrender, The Necromancer. And you are uninvited in this home and in that flesh.”  
It looked startled, and then began to scream as the flesh began to rip as it tore itself free. The skin walked slowly towards me, magic keeping it in shape. Left behind was creature known as a corpser. They had no flesh of their own, no skeletal structure. It looked like a grub worm, only with several hundred small eyes all over it's sticky, writhing body. This one was very old, and very powerful. But corpsers do not enter this realm on their own. Someone had to assist them, a powerful magic user had to usher them in. They were interdimensional entities, most often they were referred to as demons here.  
“Who summoned you?” I asked, knowing every moment the air was upon it was agony. It clicked at me in it's strange language, pretending like it wasn't a psychic being. I puckered my lips slowly and began to blow out a steady stream of air at it. Gentle at first, but then picking up speed. It howled in pain and I stopped when the doorknob turned.  
“Maeve!?” someone was pounding on the door.  
“Oh yes!” the corpser giggled. “Fresh meat! Let them in, little witch. Let them gaze upon me and watch as their minds break!”  
“I'm dealing with it!” I called back. “I am alright but do not come in, no matter what you hear!”  
I was immune for lack of a better word, to the corpsers madness. To catch the eye of a corpser was certain death. Whether that meant you went mad and killed yourself or others, or the corpser ate you, or burrowed inside you.   
“Tell me now, for I have run out of patience,” I snapped at it.  
“Never. I am older than the witches! I watched from afar as your planet came into being, I am..” but I had heard enough. I closed my fist slowly, collapsing the air around the arrogant creature until it simply exploded from the force. It went everywhere unfortunately.  
The door came off it's hinges in the next instant, flying across the room and sticking into the wall. Colossus entered, breathing hard and looking around. Behind him was Logan, Victor, Cyclops and Charles.   
“What the fuck is that?” Victor pointed to the flesh of Livius. I sighed.  
“It is what is left of my mentor and friend,” I replied, the anger wearing off and being replaced by sadness.   
“I am so sorry,” Charles looked at me and I felt the first sting of tears in my eyes.   
“Thank you,” my voice was thick with unshed tears. “I will clean this up and lay her to rest. I will explain everything once I had done that and spoken to my coven.”  
“Whenever you are ready,” Charles nodded and everyone followed behind him as he went. Except for Colossus.  
“I will help,” and he left for a moment before returning with a mop, towels and garbage bags. For some reason that put me over the edge and I covered my face as I began to weep. He pulled me gently to him and at first I was extremely uncomfortable. But after a few moments, his aura wore me down. It was calm and warm. I could feel how much he wanted to make me feel better. How sad he was, for me and for her. And that's what made me wrap my arms around his oddly warm metal frame. He was saddened by the passing of Livius. He did not know her but he was sorry she was gone all the same.  
I let him go after some time.   
“Thank you,” I tried to smile but couldn't quite manage it.  
“No need,” he smiled down at me. “The passing of a friend is always a hard burden. But one you do not have to carry alone. You have many people here who care for you and will see you through these dark times. And many others.”  
“You're a wonderful person,” I sniffed. “And I am very glad I met you.”  
He seemed to almost blush, unless my eyes were playing tricks on me. There was an awful lot of red in the room, it might have been a reflection. He bent and began scooping up the bits of the corpser with a towel and trying to shuck it off in the garbage bag.   
“I have a better idea,” I reached over and put my hand on his crouched shoulder. It struck me how tall he was. Even on his knees, his head came up to about my shoulder, neck area. He stopped cleaning and got to his feet. “I hope you aren't afraid of goblins.”  
“What?” he asked me, sounding a little incredulous. I bent down and used the blood to draw a circle, and inside a few little markings. I whispered over it a few times before gently rapping my knuckles on the floor three times.   
After a moment it opened like it was on hinges and a small red capped goblin stuck his face out.  
“Oi, Maeve!” he cried in a slightly hissing tone. The moment the smell of blood reached his nose his eyes was large and black. Like a shark.  
“I've a whole room filled with fresh corpser and witch blood. I was going to dispose of it, and then thought of you, my blood thirsty friend.”  
“Whatcha' want for it, eh?” he was salivating from the mouth.  
“Nothing. No strings, no haggling, no bargains. One friend to another,” I smiled down at him.  
“I knew you was good to the kin,” he mumbled. “But corpser and witch blood!? Fuck me, I'll be hard for days.”  
I shook my head, wondering about the population boom I was about to ignite.   
“Be my guest,” I stood back and gently took hold of Colossus's forearm. I sealed the room and waited.   
“If you want to leave, let me know,” I told him as Baird, the redcap I was talking to threw the door open and climbed out. He threw himself onto the floor and began to lick up the blood. He screeched and it was echoed down in the whole. Soon dozens of them were climbing out, grunting and slurping as they licked and ate everything that was left of the corpser and Livius's insides.  
“Are you alright?” I asked Colossus as he watched them move around. The tallest was Baird, and he was about four feet give or take. But the room was stuffed full with them.  
“They eat blood?”  
“Well they eat a lot of things, they just so happen to enjoy blood. They even dip their hats in it.”  
“It is like children's story,” he nodded, watching.  
“Most of the fairy tales are true, in a way.”  
It was slowing down, some of the redcaps slinking back through the door with a full belly and a far away look in their eyes.”  
“Maeve,” Baird called for me and I crouched, so that I was eye level with him.  
“My new son,” he waved and a female walked over and unswaddled a tiny little goblin, no larger than a baby kitten.  
“Look at his coloring!” I praised, he was mottled and spotted like a toad. Baird's chest puffed out a little, before he took the boy and looked at me.   
“It was a fine gift you gave us,” he nodded. “The brood will grow large with you as a mistress. I would like you to honor him with your blood.”  
I smiled then, knowing it was indeed me who was being honored. He offered out the babe to me and I took him carefully. I held my finger out to Baird, who took it and carefully brought it to his mouth. He used one of his razor sharp teeth to prick it. He let it go, not sampling me himself.   
“May my blood run strong in you,” I spoke to him and he stopped fussing the moment he smelled my blood nearing. I stopped speaking for a moment and looked at Baird and the few other redcaps who lingered behind to watch. Instead of continuing with the traditional rite, I began to make my own. One that felt better to me. “May it bind us as kin, not master and servant. For we are all of magic made. May we ever be equals, in times of splendor and hardship. Now drink deep of me and know that we are forever more, family.”  
I slipped my finger into his mouth and he sucked on it hard, milking every last drop he could from it. When he was done, I handed him carefully back to Baird, who was looking at me with large eyes. I held my finger out to him as well and he passed the babe on to the female.  
“I give you the same pledge, and through you, to your entire brood. I name you kin to me, as it always should have been and always will be.”  
He locked eyes with me before taking my finger and piercing it once again. He sucked deep, harder than his son, taking from me. He could suck me dry in one pull, that was the power of the redcaps. But he let me go after only a few drops.  
“Aye, you're crazy wee lass, you know that?” he grinned. “But welcome to the brood just the same.”  
He cut his finger and held it our for me. I placed it in my mouth and licked it clean, sucking gently to get more blood.  
“We're kin now,” he nodded. “You call on us now lass, not just for clean up. My brood is your brood.”  
“Same goes for you. You have but to call for me and I will come.”  
He nodded and roused everyone back through the door. With a wink he shut it and the room was silent.  
“What did you do?” Colossus asked as I released the room. The lights kicked back on the room was spotless.   
“Once he helped me, when I was just a little girl. So I was paying him back. There is this foolish hierarchy in the magic world. Who is and who isn't seen as equal. Goblins of all kinds are seen as lesser. I don't understand why. They are powerful, in their own ways. But most important of all, we are are all magic. True magic. And that should be enough.”  
Colossus didn't speak and I realized this was probably a lot for him to see at once.   
“I need to go now, I'll be back later to explain what happened and steps we can take to keep everyone safe.”

My coven had been decimated. Two of the seven eternal mothers remained, all of the unascended, save myself were dead. Seven of us remained. I stayed and helped bury the dead, told my tale to the eternal mothers before assisting them to our sister coven for shelter.   
“Your ascension is upon you,” Bathsheba, the oldest witch alive looked at me. She was showing her age now, wrinkles cutting along her face. “Do not be afraid, Maeve. Embrace your power, protect those you hold dear.”  
She leaned forward and kissed my forehead.   
“I release you,” and it felt like a heavy blanket had been lifted off of me. I knew at once what it was and she smiled softly at me. “It was for your own good dear girl. But I alone cannot hold you anymore.”  
I nodded and stepped back, bowing my head.  
“Maeve,” she called to me as she walked away. “Behave.” And then her laughter trickled back to me, sounding like little bells.

They were gathered in the professors office when I arrived. I couldn't come back straight away, I was not in the right state of mind. But after a short talk with myself, I was better.  
“Sorry to have kept you waiting,” I walked in, using the doors like Charles liked. “A great many things has happened this night.”  
We sat down and I explained about my mentor and the corpser. I had to field a lot of questions about that. I moved on to explain the decimation of my coven, and my imminent ascension.   
“What does that mean?” Charles asked.  
“Witches are born with all the power we will ever have,” I began. “But having a toddler running around starting things on fire and controlling mortal adult bodies is dangerous and reckless. So the ascension rite was born. It cuts us off from the majority of our power, which is controlled in turn by the eternal mothers of each coven. It is like a balloon being held between your fingers, each year they allow a little more magic, deflating the balloon. When your ascension comes, the rest of the balloon is emptied and you now have the full extent of your magic.”  
They nodded understanding.  
“Their are cases,” I began, unsure how to tell them this. “Where when an infant is cut off, the magic is to strong to held by any of the single eternal mothers. When that happens, the magic is dispersed between them and very little is allowed to be released. But even still, the magic released is very powerful, so wards are laid upon them, like throwing wet blankets over a fire. It will work for some time, but if the fire is hot enough...”  
“It will burn right through,” Cyclops finished.   
“Maeve,” Charles looked at me and I nodded.  
“Bathsheba pulled the blankets off of me this evening,” I sighed. “And with only two holding my magic, I will be ascending soon.”  
“What happens then?” Jean asked, looking worried.  
“I will find the one who killed my mentor and coven, for they are no doubt the same one who threatened Charles. And I will tear them asunder.”


	4. Chapter 4

I stalked down the hallway, my fallen sisters once again haunting my dreams. I knew what they wanted, but I had to ascend first. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and I ducked just in time to save myself from decapitation. I caught a glimpse of burning sockets, black and red with wisps of smoke trailing out of them. A shade.  
I lingered to long and got hit hard enough to put me through the wall. I rolled, trying to get to my feet as it stomped it's foot into my middle, spending me through the floor. I could hear screams of fear and panic. I ducked under it's swipe at me and it disappeared, leaving a small swirl of black mist. I ran, trying to get out of the mansion.   
“Maeve?” someone called.  
“Do not interfere!” I screamed just as it appeared, grabbing my throat and flying up. As I was solid and it was not, I crashed into the ceiling hard. I was falling down it caught me and did the same thing, only this time slamming me into the left wall. I felt my nose break, blood spurting out. It pulled again and I tried to brace myself for when the opposite wall came into contact with my back. It was fast, taking turns between hurling me into walls or dragging me with it so I could be battered up against whatever it went through. I fell to a crumpled heap, knowing what was to come next. I centered myself, used the pain to help me cast. It ducked over me, reaching a swirling hand down and into my chest.

“It's killing her!” Roslyn screamed, watching as Maeve was tossed around like a rag doll.   
“She said not to interfere,” Charles reminded them, but he wasn't sure himself. It did not look like Maeve had this under control. “Why don't you help her?”  
Altus looked at him and back to Maeve.  
“I was instructed to not leave your side, even if she is in mortal peril.”  
“But it's killing her!” Roslyn was crying, hands balled up in Victor's shirt.   
“Yes, it is,” Altus nodded, observing carefully.   
“I am going in,” Colossus stepped forward and Altus blocked him.  
“That is a shade,” he informed them. “It would reach into your chest and tear your soul out before you could lift your arm. Not that you could hit it. It is made of darkness.”  
Maeve's screams drew everyone's attention back down the hall. The shade was reaching it's hand into her chest, struggling to pull something out.

“That's mine,” I growled at it, quickly snatching it's wrist and pulling it deeper into myself. I felt it's freezing touch tear through my heart and released the spell. My back arched off the ground as my magic devoured it. The pain was nothing I had ever felt before and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I fought to stay conscious. I kept pulling it into me, even as it wailed and tried to break free. A surge of power hit me suddenly, like a jolt of adrenaline for my magic. My head rolled back and my arms left the Shade, my hands seeking something on the ground to hold onto. I screamed as it rode me, crashing around inside of me like it was a caged animal. And then it settled and left the most wondrous feeling as it did. Like a blanket right from the dryer on a cold day. It enveloped itself around my bones, over my skin. I fluttered my eyes open to watch as the shade was sucked into me quickly and it was over. I grinned.   
“Maeve!” Colossus ran down the hallway as soon as the ram stepped out of the way. “Oh no.” He knelt down next to me and leaned over, his metal face worried. Sad. His large hand came up and gently laid on my head, moving some of the hair from my face.  
It came then and I flipped over and vomited out black liquid, putrid in smell and taste. My hair was moved back as I retched until it was all gone.   
“I have never seen someone attempt to absorb a shade,” Altus spoke and I gave one final heave and then sat back, leaning on the wall for support.  
“I wasn't sure it would work,” my voice was thick and nasal. I must look a fright, judging by how everyone was looking at me.   
“How are you alive?” Roslyn asked, her blue eyes wide.  
“I'm tougher than I look,” I tried to smile and realized I couldn't. I lifted my hand to find a large portion of the flesh on my face had been torn away, exposing my jaw bone and some of my teeth. “Also, I ascended.”  
Altus laughed, tossing hit ram head from side to side.  
“You ascended in the middle of all that?”   
I nodded, feeling weary all of a sudden. But there was work to do if I wanted to avoid a trip to the afterlife.   
“I need a bathtub,” I mumbled. “And the black box beneath my desk.”  
Altus rolled his form quickly, taking the form of a large man.   
“Bring her to the nearest bath,” he instructed Colossus. “Strip her and place her in it. I will be with you in a moment.”  
Colossus picked me up carefully, apologizing when I hissed in pain. He jogged quickly to the nearest room and kicked the door in, running through to the bathroom. The lights were glaringly bright and I closed my eyes against them.  
“I can not strip her,” he spoke and I looked up at him. No one seemed to move for a moment before Victor stepped into the bathroom and took a handful of my nightgown and ripped it from me. I heard Colossus gasp and felt him turn his head away. Victor slid his hands under me and took me from him.  
“In the tub,” I told him and he nodded. He set me in the tub and looked down at me.  
“Hot or cold?”  
“Doesn't matter.” I felt cold water wash over my feet before it slowly became warm. Everything hurt now, and the water didn't make it any easier. “If anyone is squeamish, leave now. This isn't pretty.”  
No one moved and I felt affection rise up in me for them.   
“Are you prepared?” Altus asked, his voice now near me. He was slowly opening the black box and removing the contents. “Who is going to assist?”  
I looked up at Victor, who was still kneeling next to the tub.  
“I need you to hold me under the water until I stop struggling.”  
His steely gray eyes met mine.  
“What?”  
“I would do it but our bond makes it so I cannot harm her,” Altus shrugged.  
“Put your hand on my chest,” I took his hand and laid it on my chest, near my neck. “Hold me under and no matter how hard I struggle, do not leak me break the surface.”  
He grinned and I knew I chose right.   
“What are you doing? What do you mean hold you under? Victor don't do this,” Roslyn was standing in the doorway, but was unable to enter as Charles was behind Victor and Altus was to his right. I could see Colossus and Logan further back in the room.  
“Trust me Roslyn.”  
Her brow was creased and her mouth was slightly open, but she nodded and backed away from the room.  
“Do it,” and the words were barely out of my mouth when Victor was pushing me down. Despite the gravity of my injuries, I would have healed on my own. But it would have taken time and that was something I wasn't sure I had. The shade coming was a threat. My lungs began to burn, interrupting my thoughts. I hated this part. My body began to struggle some, it was natural and not something I could fully control. But my mind was calm. I could feel Victor push harder until my struggles slowed and then ceased. His hand left my chest and I felt the pull. My body sank deeper and deeper, beyond the bottom of the tub, down through dark water until it dropped. I was ready for it and landed on my feet. I tipped my head up and waited. Soon a small jar came falling out of the water above me. I caught it and waited for the rest of the items. I caught them all and walked slowly over to the plain stone table that served as an alter. I set each item down slowly and carefully. A jar with a live Giant Weta in it, a spool of red yarn, the heart of an Ox and a Hershey's chocolate bar.  
“Maeve,” it hissed my name out, low and threatening. “What have you brought me now, little one?”  
I lowered my eyes as it approached, a sign of respect.  
“My my, you certainly did a number on your body up there,” it remarked stopping just short of the light. It extended a single insect looking appendage forward to gently touch my face. I smiled.  
“I had an encounter with a shade,” I knew they already knew this. But it was best to be honest with a creature as old as Tanu.  
“And you have ascended..ah! What have you brought me little one?” it made clicking noises, and the area filled with the buzzing of billions of insects.  
“Many things” I smiled, still keeping my eyes down. I watched as the jar was taken out of sight and the Giant Weta released.  
“Ahh, none of you have made your way down to me yet,” it was speaking to the Weta. “Welcome child.” I waited patiently. You did not rush an ancient one.   
“This is a fine offering,” it was speaking to me again. “Bringing me one of my lost children, how did you know whom to choose?”  
“I asked.”  
“My children speak to you?”  
“Not all of them, but many.”  
“He might not have made it on it's own to me, I am far below the earth now, the the old tunnels are to small for him.”  
“That's what he told me.”  
“Did he now? And what else have you brought me hmm?”  
“Red yarn, for your children who desire to feel softness again. The heart of an ox, strong and wild. May it bring good fortune upon you. And a chocolate bar. When we last met you told me you wished to taste one again.”  
“Many do not seek me out for aide any longer. Even less bring me such gifts. Why?”  
“You are kind to me,” I nodded. “And one kind turn deserves another.”  
“A strange witch you are. Very well, I assume you would like me to heal you?”  
“I would.”  
“Best get a move on then, my children say dangerous things are searching for you. I suppose that means you will be back.”  
“Only if you allow me to do so. I would never want to impeded upon you.”  
“You will be welcome in my domain as long as you have need of it.”  
I nodded and took a step back. 

“Where is she?” Colossus's hands were wildly searching around in the tub. The water had turned dark, muddy brown almost black color.  
“She will be here in a moment,” Altus replied, having shifted back into his ram form. “And unless your plan is to get a handful of her, I would remove your hands from the water.”  
Colossus pulled his hands out just as the water erupted out of the tub in high waves. Standing in the tub, in nothing but her birthday suit, was Maeve.

“Oh my God,” Colossus covered his eyes with his hands and froze in place.  
“You're healed,” Roslyn smiled, looking me over.   
“I am,” I smiled and stepped over the lip of the tub.   
“Maeve,” Charles turned his head to the side. I grinned, knowing he got the full show as I lifted my leg over the lip of the tub.   
“I'm dressing Charles,” I told him as I walked past. “Unless of course you have amended the rules to allow for casual nudity while I was gone?”  
“No,” his voice came out strong and it made my smile stretch wider. I walked out of the door to see Victor and Logan waiting. Logan coughed and quickly turned around, Victor did not.  
“You did well. Thank you.”  
“My pleasure.”  
“I bet,” I laughed and was about to walk out when he grabbed my upper arm. I turned to look at him and he raised an eyebrow.  
“Kids out there,” he indicated the hallway.   
“Yes of course.” I walked over to the drawer and opened it. I pulled out a long thick plush red robe and slid it on.  
“Where did that...” and Roslyn stopped and shook her head. They were starting to get it.  
“I am covered,” I announced. Charles and Colossus came out of the bedroom.  
“You are better, yes?” Colossus asked, looking at me.   
“I am.”  
“Why did that come after you? Why do all these things come after you?” His concern had me shaking my head softly.  
“It's not normally like this,” I tucked my wet hair behind my ear. “We have an influx of things happening right now. Livius having me attend here seems to have acted as a catalyst.”  
“How many other things are going on?” Charles asked. “Have you been withholding information?”  
“Not as such,” I smiled. “All of this began when I sensed Madelyne's spell. From there I had an incident with a man I had taken as a lover.”  
“Did he hurt you?” Colossus interrupted me.  
“No, quiet the opposite actually. He fell in love with me.”  
I could tell he was confused.   
“Are you not allowed to love?” Roslyn asked.  
“I can. But it can be a very dangerous line to walk, especially if you use certain kinds of magic on them.”  
“You used magic on him?” Logan was eyeing me with a sort of contempt.  
“I didn't rape him, if that's what your thinking. Nor did I use it to sway him one way or another. Or control him.”  
“Then what was it for?”  
“Certain beings give off different energies. Victor's feels like sticking your tongue on a battery. It's powerful and thrilling. Charles's is very calming. Comfortable.”  
“So you take our energy? Without asking us?” Roslyn was looking confused.  
“No,” I shook my head. “It may be shared but never taken, not without consent. That is a heavy violation. There is always a discussion.”  
Everyone was looking more confused by the second so I simplified it.  
“When I choose a man...or woman to have sex with, it is for one of two reasons. I am genuinely attracted to that person, or I am attracted to their energy. In the case of the energy, my sole reason for lying with them is to combine their energy with mine, usually to assist in a spell I am working. Do you understand?”  
They nodded.  
“Good. I made mistakes with my most recent man. I crossed the two and you should never, ever do that.”  
“Why?” Victor raised an eyebrow at me.  
“When you take energy, it is not a one way street. A small portion of yours will go to them, sort of like back flow in a drain. They will temporarily feel...you. Lust is lust. But to feel desire, to long for someone's caress...”  
“It can be misinterpreted as love,” Charles finished for me.  
“Exactly.”  
“So while my coven was preoccupied with dealing with Madelyne, my turned lover, and their regular duties, someone set a vile little corpser upon them. All of this looks to be aimed upon me, but I don't believe it is. It's a very clever distraction, but to what I am not certain. But we need to figure it out quickly, because the shade is only the beginning.”  
“Have you secured assistance from Tanu?” Altus asked, walking towards me.  
“I have,” I smiled at him.   
“You will probably have need of him again before this is all over,” he nodded.   
“Who's Tanu?”  
“An old entity,” I told Charles.   
“Like a god?” Roslyn asked.  
“They were worshiped as one once. Now they dwell deep in the earth, watching through the eyes of it's many children.”  
Everyone looked a little uneasy and I smiled.   
“They are mostly benign.”  
I walked out and down the hall towards my own room. Heavy footfalls followed me and I turned to see Colossus.   
“I am worried for you,” he looked down at me as he approached.   
“That is very kind of you,” I reached out and touched his metal forearm. It was cool to the touch, but the longer I lingered there the warmer it got. “You are a gentle soul.” I smiled at him.  
“When I was growing in up in Russia, I was told stories of the ved'ma. Baba Ya...”  
My grip on his arm tightened and I we were suddenly in my room, with my hand over his mouth. He looked around confused, eyes wide. He was sitting on my bed and I was straddling one of his large thighs.  
“Do not speak that name,” I whispered, listening carefully around us. The room shook violently and his arms came up around me protectively. It stopped after a moment and I let out a sigh and sagged against him. I let my hand slip away from his mouth.  
“You're robe,” he turned his head away and I saw it was open some. But I knew that it was the fact that my naked sex was resting against his thigh that was bothering him. I stood quickly and entered the bathroom. I walked out a moment later fully dressed.  
“You must promise me,” I crouched before him and took his hands in mine. “That you will never say that name again.”  
“I promise,” he rumbled out. “What was that shaking?”  
“She heard you,” I whispered. “And was looking.”  
His face was confused and I nodded.  
“Names hold power,” I squeezed gently. “And in my presence more than ever.”  
He nodded and I stood. 

“Do you even know how to fight?” Victor teased as I stood inside what they called a 'danger room'.   
“Of course. I don't understand why this is necessary?” I looked to see Charles in the control booth above.   
“It is simply for my piece of mind Maeve,” his voice floated out of the speakers around us. “You have magic, but we've seen you attacked several times now.”  
I sighed. Mortals.   
“Come at me then,” I instructed Victor. He wasn't the only one down here. Logan, Colossus, Scott and a girl I had yet to meet with a streak of white in her beautiful auburn hair.  
“Not sure that's a good idea sug,” she drawled out. Her southern accent was thick. Victor thought me distracted and came at me in a run. I waited until the last moment before I 'teleported' as they called it behind him. I waited for him to turn and flicked his chest, sending him sailing to the other side of the room.  
“Why didn't you do that with that thing?” Logan asked, looking at me with new eyes.  
“You can't pummel nothing,” I told him, disregarding Victor on purpose.   
“Look out!” Colossus was moving towards me. I felt him slam into my barrier. I turned to look at him. He thumped his fist against it and for a moment it was visible.   
“It's intelligent,” I warned him as he kept thumping his fists against it. “It will,” and then it sent him sailing. “Strike back.”  
Colossus reached me and put a hand between my shoulder blades.  
“How come he can touch you?” Victor snarled as he walked over.  
“He does not mean me harm,” I smiled.  
“I grabbed your throat the first day I met you,” he snapped, coming to stand next to me.  
“You did not mean me harm, simply to frighten me. But when that changed...how did that go for you?”  
He laughed and lifted a hand to catch some of my long hair between his fingers. He rolled it before snapping it at me. The barrier trapped his hand until I stepped back.  
“Nice trick,” he mused.  
“I don't control it,” I smiled. “We're born with a barrier. You can weave spells into it, make it stronger. But it is natural.”  
“Then why did that shade kick your ass?” he asked. I felt Colossus's hand, which was still resting on my back, twitch a little.  
“A shade is made of anger. Darkness and ill intent. It is magic and my barrier was still weak, as I had not ascended. But when I did, you saw what happened.”  
“Why is he touching you?” Logan asked. Colossus's hand snapped away immediately.   
“Apologies,” he took a step away from me.  
“He was seeking comfort through touch, is that not something you do normally?”   
The woman snorted and I looked at her. I walked closer, feeling loneliness. Deep and cold and bitter.   
“What are you doin'?” she asked as I lifted a hand to touch her face. She jumped back, eyes wide. “You crazy? I'll kill ya!”  
“No you won't,” and I touched her. I felt it instantly, the consuming nature of her mutation. It pulled at my energy, trying to take it into itself.   
“You'll die,” her brown eyes were wide as she looked at me.  
“Do I look as though I am dying?” I asked, reaching up to put my other hand on her face. I held her face gently. “You are a consumer and you have not had a good meal in far to long. Allow me?” I offered.   
“What?” she breathed, her eyes closed, reveling in the feel of anothers touch.  
“Let me feed you,” I breathed, moving in closer to her. She nodded and I caught her lips with mine, pouring energy into her. It was not lust, nor passion that drove our mouths. She wrapped her arms around me, holding me to her. I pulled away first, wiping the tears from her cheeks. I took her hand and slipped the glove off it.   
“Charles?” I knew he was behind me, watching carefully. I held my hand out for him and he came.  
“Trust me,” I whispered to them both and then put her hand in his.   
“Nothing,” Charles beamed. “How did you do this?”  
“I fed her,” I smiled. “It should tide you over for some time, I'd think at least a week.”  
“A week!” she screamed. “I can touch people for a week!”  
“Be cautious, your mutation has a voracious appetite.”  
She bolted out of the room before racing back to hug me tightly.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she cried.  
“You're welcome! Now go, touch. Be touched.”  
She raced out again and I rolled my neck, feeling the loss of my energy acutely.  
“How did you feed her?” Logan asked. “What does that mean?”  
“Her mutation craves energy. I gave her more than her fill.”  
“Of your own energy?” Charles asked. “Are you alright?”  
“I could use a good lay,” I replied and Victor burst out laughing.   
“But none of you will do,” I sighed.  
“What's that supposed ta mean?” Logan snarled.  
“Well my first choice would be Victor, his energy is fantastic. But he is married. You don't like me,” I looked at Logan. “You're married as well Scott and Charles believes it would be inappropriate. This whole conversation offends Colossus. So that leaves me with the slower method. Sleep.”  
“You can recover this way?” Colossus looked down at me. “Why even mention sex then?” He was upset and I gently pat his arm a few times.  
“It will take me hours of sleep to regain what I have given to Anna Marie. Sex would be faster. Plus I enjoy it.”  
He shook his head and I took a deep breath, ready to explain.  
“Mortals do not have the same view on sex that witches do. It is natural to us. We do not weaponize it like mortals do, or shame it. It can be an expression of love, or simply lust. In this case, neither. I would use it simply for energy and pleasure of course.”  
He shook his head and walked away.  
“Tender soul,” I sighed.  
“Tender my ass,” Victor laughed. “You can't smell him when he gets around you.”  
I cocked my head at him.  
“He wants you,” and he waved his hand in front of his nose. “It's bad.”  
“Then why not say so?” I looked at him.  
“Shy?” Logan grinned.  
“That's foolish. I make it known when I want someone, the worst they can possibly do is tell you no. And then you move on.”  
“You want me,” Victor grinned, baring his large canines.  
“Yes,” I nodded. “But I respect your mate, your bond and your marriage. Therefore you are not an option for me. Though I can still look, until Roslyn tells me otherwise.”  
Victor laughed and I bid them farewell, heading to my room to lay down. I thought about the doctor, McCoy. But I got the sense that he would not be receptive to my advances. My mind wandered back to my former lover and I shut that down quickly. But my body didn't want to listen. I groaned as I opened my door and flopped down on my bed. Damned if I wasn't craving that man in this instant.


End file.
